Trapped: Let's Get Trapping!
by TrappingHungryPokemon
Summary: 8 media characters must compete against each other and fight for their freedom. Only one will escape and the rest... well, they're trapped! *Based on Blackjack the Nargle's Trapped stories and CBBC Trapped! *Trapped! is property of BBC. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1: The Cage

**Chapter One - The Cage**

 **Hetty's POV**

What is going on today?! First, Diamond and Tag vanish, then I am grabbed by the neck, thrown into a boat and pushed into a cage with 7 strangers by a guy who goes by the name of "Wylie Sneak". He says that he is under orders from "The Voice" to bring us into her custody.

I look around at my company in the cage. There are 3 girls next to me, one with pale skin, long blonde braided hair, a blue glittery dress with snowflakes on it and she is making me feel somewhat cold. The next girl is pretty, but sort of looks like an ogre. She has a red braid, green skin, a green dress and an expression of panic in her eyes. The last girl is shorter than the other two and has brown lanky hair in a ponytail, a stripy t shirt, blue jean shorts and red shoes. She is wearing glasses and has a grim expression of dread on her face.

I look across from me and see 4 boys. 2 of them are kids and 2 of them are adults. The first child has bright red hair in a quiff, a white t shirt, black shorts and white shoes, along with a pair of black spectacles. He looks very worried, as if something like this has happened to him before. The other child has messy black hair and is wearing casual clothes. He doesn't seem to be aware where we are as he has been glued to his phone screen for all of 5 minutes. The first adult is wearing a uniform of some sorts, has brownish blonde hair and looks very serious, but not afraid. He seems to be covered in scars, cuts and bruises. The last person in the cage is wearing a blue jacket, a white shirt and brown trousers. He has short brown hair, olive skin and looks terrified of the tower above us.

I decide to introduce myself. "I am Hetty Feather. What is this place, and why are we here?"

"I don't know, but I'm Sherman." says the small redheaded boy.

"The name's Rider. Flynn Rider." says the olive skinned adult.

"I'm Fiona." says the green-skinned girl.

"My name is Margo Gru." says the short girl. "Have any of you seen my sisters?"

"Um... I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada?" says the boy with the smartphone.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." says the cold woman.

"Finnick Odair, Hunger Games winner." says the serious man.

Everyone seems to have introduced themselves, and now as we are approaching the top of the tower, the cage seems to be creaking more and more. Sherman grabs onto Flynn's leg in terror as the wall behind the 4 boys collapses and falls into the moat below. The cage reaches the top of the tower, and the wall behind Margo collapses and forms a bridge into the tower.

There is a foreboding noise coming from inside, prompting Hiro to say "Ladies first?" and put a daft grin on his face.

I groan and start walking over the bridge into the tower. As soon as I enter, I am greeted with an empty hexagonal room, with 5 green walls and 1 purple wall. There is a hexagonal trapdoor in the middle of the room which is currently closed.

"Well, it seems safe." I say. "You guys can come across!"

Finnick leads the way, followed by Flynn, Sherman and Hiro. Once the boys go inside, Fiona leads the girls in. Margo is reluctant to leave the cage, but Fiona goes back and holds her hand going into the tower. Once they enter, the door closes behind them and a light flickers on.

"So what do we do now?" asks Sherman.


	2. Chapter 2: Top of the Tower

**Chapter 2 - Top of the Tower**

 **Sherman POV**

"So, what do we do now?" I ask, as the door closes.

As if in answer, a voice answers.

"Unfortunates, you have been brought to this tower for my amusement. You will work your way down my tower, completing challenges together as a team. However, someone is not to be trusted. The saboteur! On each floor, a new saboteur is chosen, and it is their aim to make sure that the challenge is failed. Only one of you will escape this tower, and someone will be trapped on every floor. If the team pass, the saboteur is trapped. If the team fail, it could be any one of you."

She goes silent and a hexagonal box appears. It contains 8 golden ear pieces. The Voice explains that we must put them on our ears and it is how she will communicate with the saboteur in the games. As I put mine on, she screams in my ear

"Please jump through the trapdoor. You have a challenge to complete." This woman must be Ms. Grunion's sister. Surely!

The trapdoor opens up and we jump down it. As the last person jumps down, it closes.

"Floor Eight: The Lost Invitations. LINE UP!" screeches the voice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Invitations

**Chapter 3 - The Lost Invitations**

 **Margo POV**

"Floor Eight: The Lost Invitations. LINE UP!" The Voice screams into my whisper clip, leaving my ears ringing. Geez, this woman is meaner than Miss Hattie when we didn't sell enough cookies. We line up as she tells us to and goes over the rules for this game.

"In the tower post room, a Grimble is on the loose. It's messed up all the letters and now it's hiding in the booth. What's worse is that the royal ball is next week and some of the invitations are lost in the heap. You must find six golden invitations, stamp them and post them in order to pass. Remember. One of you is not to be trusted. The saboteur!"

She goes silent for a few seconds but buzzes back in saying

"Margo, do not react. You are the saboteur. It is your job to ensure that your team fail this challenge. If you find a golden invitation, go into the booth and destroy it without the others seeing what you are doing. I will tell you where to find the invitations. If you start to panic, just listen to my voice."

Great. I'm the first saboteur and I'm probably going to fail, because this team looks like it will have some good teamwork going on. She goes over the rules again, as if anyone had forgotten, and the game starts.

As soon as the challenge starts, The Voice starts murmuring things into my ear. I am told that there is an invitation in the corner, underneath the fan. I sift through all the letters that are strewn across the floor in that area and I finally find one. Unfortunately, Hetty is already in the booth, with Elsa and Flynn queuing up at the door. The Voice is screeching at me to find another invitation and wait until the queue has died down.

I look through 2 sacks and find an invitation at the very bottom of the second one. By then, the booth is empty and I sneak in. I make sure nobody is watching and rip up both invitations. After I have torn up both of them, I hear a groan from the Grimble and exit the booth. Sherman is standing there, giving me a death glare. Oh no. He must have heard me do it! I push him out of the way and sift through more sacks. It is my word against his so I have nothing to lose.

I have been told that they have found 3 out of 6 invitations already, and we have 60 seconds left until the end of the challenge. A new lot of letters has just tumbled down out of the funnel, but the Voice cackles wickedly as there are no invitations in there. I stay on this side of the room and continue to search through the sacks. No luck. The Voice alerts me that there are 30 seconds left, and that Fiona has found the fourth invitation.

I start to panic and The Voice tells me the whereabouts of the final two invitations. Luckily, one of them is within my reach and I grab it before Elsa does. Fiona has opened the sixth invitation and accidentally tears it. After a few curses and accusing glances from me, Elsa, Hetty and Hiro, she waves us off and keeps searching. Hiro mouths to me "Is it Fiona?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

By the time the 10 second countdown has begun, I have torn the invitation and I'm sure that everybody (bar Sherman) is bound to suspect Fiona. By the time The Voice is counting down to 5, Fiona finds another invitation, but doesn't post it in time.

"Your time is up! You have failed... miserably!" she cackles. I try not to look too pleased but I am bound to escape if everybody suspects Fiona.

"You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was. And why."

"Hetty." "I think it was Fiona because I saw her tear an invitation.

"Sherman." "I think it was Margo because when I was waiting for the booth, I could hear ripping and when she came out, she looked guilty."

I almost jump out of my skin when he says my name.

"Elsa." "I think it was Finnick because he wasn't talking much."

"Finnick." "I think it was Fiona because she ripped an invitation."

"Hiro." I think it was Fiona. Same reason as everybody else who voted for her."

"Margo." "I think it was Fiona because she tore up an invitation."

"Fiona." "Margo, because she is trying to make everybody think that I am the saboteur."

I feel slightly afraid, but I am free to the next floor anyway.

"Flynn." "I think it was Fiona because she ripped the last invitation."

"You have voted for... Fiona!" Fiona scowls at us.

"I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Margo!"

I grin at everybody. I wasn't the best of saboteurs but I am still safe for now. I jump through the trapdoor first followed by everyone else.

"Floor Seven: The Frozen Princess. LINE UP!" The Voice screams in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4: The Frozen Princess

**Chapter 4 - The Frozen Princess**

 **Hiro POV**

The last floor trapped Fiona. I do feel slightly bad for her, as she is stuck in that stuffy mailroom with that terrifying Grimble, although if she didn't tear that invitation, she would probably still have a chance rather than Margo, who was pretty obvious if you think about it as she always seemed to know where to look for the invitations.

"Floor Seven: The Frozen Princess. LINE UP!" This woman and Callaghan could do evil things together. But even with their two horrible personalities, they will be no match for me and my squad.

"This challenge is The Frozen Princess. To pass, there must be 7 flowers in the princess's hands at the end of 90 seconds."

She goes silent again. She must be picking her next Saboteur. I look along the line. Nobody seems to be showing any signs of nervousness. I have a look at my surroundings. In front of us is a coffin, with what looks like a dead person inside. Their eyes are shut and their body feels cold, but she could be... alive. Behind us are several rose bushes with red, white, pink, blue and purple roses on them. It reminds me of Tadashi's funeral. No. Do not think of him. He is gone. I can feel a lump growing in my throat and tears building up in my eyes but I will not crack in front of the others.

After a while, The Voice buzzes back in and explains the rules of the game again. The challenge starts and we form a queue near the bushes. I go first, and place a red rose in her hands.

"Careful!" exclaims Sherman.

As soon as I place the rose in her hands, the princess's eyes open, she screams and discards her flower. Everybody glares at me. I just shrug my shoulders and go to the back of the queue. Margo is next and chooses a white rose. She carefully plants it into the princess's cold hands and thankfully she stays asleep. As I wait my turn in the queue, I notice that my phone and all of my microbots are gone. That old hag must have stolen them while I wasn't looking! Now isn't really the time to complain, so I just keep waiting for my turn to come.

Elsa goes up to the princess and puts a blue rose in her hands before sighing and getting to the back of the line. She seems to have some sort of bond with the princess, as they are both cold and in the royal family. Meh. Must just be a coincidence.

Hetty, Finnick, Flynn and Sherman all place their roses into the frigid hands of the princess and she still hasn't screamed yet. The saboteur must be waiting for a good time to strike. Sure enough, as soon as I place my second rose into her hands, she wakes up, screams and discards her flowers all over the room.

"You should have been more careful..." tuts Sherman.

The princess now has 1 flower in her hand placed there by Hetty but randomly, she wakes up and discards her single flower.

I am starting to sense a bit of a pattern. Every time I have placed a flower in the princess's hands, she has screamed. The saboteur must have to say something to wake her up! I mentally face palm. They are obviously framing me, and this I will not tolerate. As the others place the roses in her hands, I can sense nothing suspicious, although there was 1 saboteur alert when Margo placed her rose in the princess's hands.

We have 30 seconds left. The saboteur will probably get their way, as I can't figure out who it is. It could be someone really obvious, and I am just blind to everything that is happening. As the time shrinks to 10 seconds, there are 6 roses in her hands. Just as Flynn is about to place the final rose in, Sherman mutters something along the lines of "This team really needs to be more careful..." Just as he says this the princess wakes up, screams and throws all the flowers away.

A buzzer sounds and The Voice informs us that we have failed miserably. Again.

"You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was. And why."

"Sherman." "I think it was Flynn because we were just about to pass, and he made the princess wake up.

"Flynn." "I think it was Finnick because he wasn't communicating with the team as much as he should have."

"Hiro." I look from Finnick to Flynn. "Um... Flynn because he made us fail."

"Finnick." "I think it was Flynn because he put the wrong rose in her hands and failed the challenge."

"Hetty." "I think it was Finnick because he was really quiet."

"Margo." "I think it was Finnick because he never said a word."

"Elsa." If she votes for either one of them, they are trapped. "Flynn." Flynn scowls.

"You have voted for Flynn."

"I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact..." She is pausing for effect and I wish that she would just say the stupid saboteur's name.

"Sherman!" He has a smug smile on his face. Everyone around the room is in awe. They were just outsmarted by an 8 year old. He did keep saying the word "careful" though which was a bit suspicious. That confirms my suspicion that the saboteur had to say a word in order to make us fail.

"Flynn, you may not leave this room. The others are free to pass to the next floor."

The trapdoor opens and we jump down to floor six. My possessions have still not returned to me which is slightly strange.

"Floor Six: Sceptic Sewers!" Eugh! This next game sounds foul!


End file.
